Capítulo 4: Maravilhas Colossais
Capítulo 4: Maravilhas Colossais'' mais conhecido como ''Capítulo 4, é o próximo quarto capítulo para Bendy and the Ink Machine. Foi lançado no dia 30 de Abril de 2018. O trailer de revelação foi lançado dia 31 de Março de 2018. Sumario O Anjo deve ser punido. Sua jornada escura em Joey Drew Studios continua com o Capítulo Quatro de "Bendy and the Ink Machine". Nessa DLC do Capítulo 4, siga o rastro desvanecido de um amigo roubado e sobreviva os horrores dos desenhos animados que o esperam. Os segredos do estúdio estão entrando na luz e é hora de enfrenta-los. Salve o Lobo. Tema o passeio. Acabe com o anjo. '' Estratégia O capítulo abre com uma dissonância da voz de Henry, repetindo a mesma linha de voz que ele deu no começo do jogo (Capítulo 1). '''Resgate Boris' Henry acorda perto do elevador quebrado. Assim que o capítulo começar, vá direto em frente para o corredor que vai até a placa indicando o escritório de Grant Cohen apontando para direita e esquerda, sendo os arquivos apontado para a esquerda. Entre nos Arquivos Primeiro, o jogador deve ir para a esquerda onde Henry vai encontrar uma porta trancando faltando uma válvula. Henry então deve voltar e ir para o Escritório de Gerenciamento onde a válvula está localizada.Henry então deve voltar a porta, e posicionar a válvula nela pressionando "E", entrando em uma sala com uma estatua do Bendy, e alguns Perdidos nela. Localize a Passagem Secreta. Agora, Henry deve ir para os Arquivos (Uma sala com uma área dentro e fora). Aqui Henry deve achar 5 livros que estão saindo das prateleiras e puxar eles de volta enquanto uma luz acende acima de uma porta. No centro da sala circular, Henry vai achar um registro de áudio de Susie Campbell, onde ela remarca como Joey tem enganado ela, e de fato tendo uma "oportunidade" para ela, também remarcando que ela tem algo especial para ele (remarcando que Alice não gosta de mentirosos). '' Mais Informação em Breve!'' Curiosidades * Estava programado para lançar em 28 de Abril de 2018, mas foi adiado por conta de problemas técnicos na Steam."Sadly “BATIM: Chapter Four” will now be released Mon, April 30th due to Steam issues. We are super sorry and we’ll get Bendy to you ASAP! (For real.)" - Bendy. 27 de Abril de 2018. Twitter ** Pela mesma razão, o trailer revelando a data de lançamento original foi também deletado. Galeria Teasers DUjhzNsXUAAlk_l.jpg|O primeiro teaser do Capítulo 4 com a #EndtheAngel anunciada com o tweet. CH4-2.jpg|O segundo teaser do Capítulo 4 com a #SaveBoris anunciada no tweet. DZYVHvzX4AELYRy.jpg|O terceiro teaser do Capítulo 4. Fotos Chapter4SteamImage1.png|Captura de Tela 1 . Chapter4SteamImage2.png|Captura de Tela 2. Chapter4SteamImage3.png|Captura de Tela 3. CH4-screenshot.jpg|Captura de Tela 4. 'Letras' J.jpg DKXDh2QUEAAG4GL.jpg U.jpg DKP-SvzWAAMw1WT.jpg DKmgQtxW0AA2 rB.jpg Bend-E.jpg Y.jpg D.jpg Bend-E.jpg Bend-E.jpg P.jpg Bend-E.jpg DKP-SvzWAAMw1WT.jpg &.jpg Dav6BW5UwAApAzX.jpg Bend-E.jpg BewAre.jpg DKP-SvzWAAMw1WT.jpg T.jpg DKhWupDXcAUN8s6.jpg Bend-E.jpg DKP-SvzWAAMw1WT.jpg I.jpg D.jpg Bend-E.jpg 'Diversos' April.jpg|A imagem do Capítulo 4 mostrando o mês de lançamento. 28april.png|A imagem do Capítulo 4 mostrando a data do jogo. BATIM-CH4.jpg|O cabeçalho do Capítulo 4 na Steam. DbuIwhoW0AA4MDC.jpg|A imagem do Capítulo 4 anunciando o lançamento no sábado. DbkeprUVQAAQpjf.jpg|A imagem de quatro dias da contagem regressiva para o lançamento do Capítulo 4. DbpoR64XcAESOVa.jpg|A imagem de três dias da contagem regressiva para o lançamento do Capítulo 4. Dbux9g2WAAAoAuj.png|A imagem de dois dias da contagem regressiva para o lançamento do Capítulo 4. Dbz7jLsXcAAiDYA.jpg|A imagem de um dia da contagem regressiva para o lançamento do Capítulo 4. DZySz8-XUAEDiIu.jpg|A imagem anunciando os vencedores do concurso. Vertical_Splash_04.png|O respingo do menu do capítulo. BendyCh4atPaxEast.jpg|Uma captura de tela do Capítulo 4 e do Bendy in Nightmare Run na PAX East. DbzSY_bXUAAOaF6.jpg|A imagem do Capítulo 4 anunciando o lançamento amanhã no sábado. Vídeos "Bendy Chapter Four" - NOW IN PRODUCTION!|O trailer de anunciamento. "Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter Four" - Reveal Trailer 2018|O trailer de revelação. Bendy and the Ink Machine - "Chapter Four Release Date"|O trailer revelando a data de lançamento. Referencias En:Chapter 4: Colossal Wanders Categoria:Capítulo 4 Categoria:Próximos Categoria:Capítulos Categoria:Jogos